totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowa willa Chrisa
Total Drama: Luna Island - Odcinek 22 Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Luna Island. Nasi zawodnicy spędzili pierwszą noc w nowym miejscu. Max próbował wykraść Jo kartę, niestety pomylił kartę Tophera, z jej kartą. Dzięki temu wybuchł niezły Meksyk. Aktualnie jesteśmy przed willą, gdzie finałowa piątka musi znieść mojego kota z dachu. Komu się to uda? Oby się komuś udało :/ Zapraszam do Total Drama: Luna Island. Przed willą Chrisa '''Jo: ' Nie mam zamiaru tego przegrać. 'Chris: ' Do Willi znajdują się 3 wejścia. Frontowe, tylne i przez taras. To, które wybierzecie zależy od Was. Czas, start! Uczestnicy pobiegli. Mike i Kitty weszli wejściem frontowym, Jo tylnym, a Max i Topher przez taras. 'Max: ' Nie mogłeś se wybrać innego wejścia? 'Topher: ' To Ty wybrałeś akurat to co ja głąbie! Jeden z pokoi Chrisa Obaj są już w środku. 'Topher: ' Dobra, skoro jesteśmy już w jednym budynku, to może pójdziesz chociaż w inną stronę? 'Max: ' Z chęcią. (PZ 'Max: ') Chciałem pomóc temu idiocie. Ryzykowałem życie włamując się do tego pokoju. A ten mi tak dziękuje. Niech no tylko przegra. (PZ 'Topher: ') Jak można być takim debilem, by nie sprawdzić zawartości karty pamięci. Wiedziałem, że na tego cymbała nie można liczyć. Klatka schodowa Kitty i Mike tam są. 'Kitty: ' Kurczę, istny labirynt. 'Mike: ' No tak. Ale patrz. Reszta kłóci się jak zwierzęta. Będą chcieli się nawzajem wyeliminować. To jest nasza szansa. 'Kitty: ' O ile się nie pogodzą. 'Mike: ' Co Ty, nie ma szans. Oboje docierają do rozwidlenia. 'Mike: ' Gdzie teraz? 'Kitty: ' W lewo jest dyspozytornia, w której dorwalam Scarlett. Sprawdźmy co jest na prawo. Oboje wchodzą. 'Kitty: ' Aha, tu jest kibel. 'Mike: ' Mogłabyś na chwilę wyjść. 'Kitty: ' Czemu? 'Mike: ' Potrzebuję skorzystać. 'Kitty: ' Ok. Kuchnia Jo tam jest, i szuka czegoś w szafkach 'Jo: ' Chcę sprawdzić, czy Chris nie trzyma czegoś co. Po pierwsze, pomoże dostać mi się na dach. Po drugie, pozwoli mi wyeliminować... Do kuchni wchodzi Topher. (PZ 'Jo: ') ...Tophera 'Jo: ' Co Ty tutaj robisz? 'Topher: ' Przyszedłem sobie zrobić obiad, a co. Topher robi sobie zupkę chińską. 'Jo: ' Może przestałbyś żreć Chrisowi jedzenie. 'Topher: ' A Ty przestań zachowywać się niedojrzale. Topher siada i zaczyna jeść. 'Jo: ' Mógłbyś stąd wypierdalać. 'Topher: ' Ależ nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Zaczyna chlipać. (PZ 'Topher: ') Robię to by ją wkurzyć. Nadal obserwuję Jo. Chcę ją upokorzyć tak jak ona upokorzyła mnie. Na górze Mike wychodzi z toalety. 'Mike: ' Kitty, zauważyłem coś ciekawego. 'Kitty: ' Co takiego. 'Mike: ' Możemy dostać się na dach przez okno łazienki. Choć pokażę Ci. Łazienka Kitty i Mike stoją przed oknem 'Mike: ' Na zewnątrz jest kawałek podestu, na którym możemy stanąć. Jeśli się uda nam wskoczyć na dach, to następnie tylko wrócimy z tym kotem. 'Kitty: ' Nieźle Mike. W takim razie dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś? 'Mike: ' Dlatego. Kamera robi zbliżenie na okno. Widać, że nie ma w nim klamki. 'Kitty: ' No to szukamy. 'Mike: ' To ja poszukam w dyspozytorni, a Ty w salonie. 'Kitty: ' Którym? 'Mike: ' Co "Którym"? 'Kitty: ' Bo Chris ma 3 salony. Winda 'Max: ' Oni będą się męczyć, a ja ze spokojem wiadę na strych widną. Stamtąd już prosta droga. Nagle winda przestaje działać. 'Max: ' Ej. Co to ma być Max wali pięścią, we wszystkie przyciski. 'Max: ' Rozkazuję Ci działać. Salon nr1 'Chris: ' Szefie, jak im idzie :/ 'Szef: ' A skąd mam to wiedzieć, skoro kazałeś bym tu z Tobą siedział. Kitty wchodzi do salonu. 'Chris: ' Kitty, jak tam z moim kotem? 'Kitty: ' Wiem jak dostać się na dach, ale potrzebujemy klamki od okna z łazienki. 'Chris: ' Kurczę, dopiero co się tutaj wprowadziłem. Najprawdopodobniej Scarlett musiała ją zabrać. 'Kitty: ' Tylko gdzie. Kuchnia Topher kończy jeść. 'Topher: ' No to ja sobię idę. A Ty dalej szukaj czegoś... sam nie wiem czego. Ale wiesz. Tak nie wygrasz. Topher wychodzi i zamyka drzwi. Jo wyciąga z jednej szafki klamkę (chyba nie trzeba tłumaczyć jaką). 'Jo: ' Na chuj mi ta klamka. Wyrzuca ja za siebie, rozbijając szybę. Klamka ląduje na zewnątrz. Dyspozytornia Mike szuka klamki. Nagle wystraszył się trzasku szkła. 'Mike: ' Matko. Co to było? Mike patrzy przez okno. 'Mike: ' Bingo. Salon nr2 'Kitty: ' Szukam tej klamki i szukam. Eh, moze znajdę inny sposób na dostanie się na dach. Ciekawe jak sobie radzi Mike. Klatka schodowa Topher wchodzi na klatkę schodową, i zamyka za sobą drzwi na klucz. (PZ 'Topher: ') Mały sabotaż się przyda. Ja wejdę sobie spokojnie na górę, a inni się będą męczyć. Aha, i jakby ktoś nie wiedział. Przy windzie też majstrowałem (pokazuje kleszcze) Topher i Mike mijają się na klatce schodowej. 'Topher: ' Powodzenia. 'Mike: ' Co Ty kombinujesz. 'Topher: ' A nic. Po prostu jestem miły. (PZ 'Mike: ') I ja mam w to uwierzyć. Mike dociera na dół. Próbuje otworzyć drzwi. 'Mike: ' Ej, no. Co jest. Na zewnątrz 'Jo: ' AGRR (PZ 'Jo: ') Winda nie działa, schody nie działają. Niech no kurwa dorwę tego kto sabotuje. Na górze Mike biegnie i chce wsiąść do windy. 'Mike: ' No działaj, działaj. Drzwi się otwierają, lecz windy nie ma. Tylko Mike tego nie zauważył wpadł w przepaść. 'Mike: ' AAAAAAAA. Kuchnia Kitty tam szuka. 'Kitty: ' Rety, co to za bałagan. Kitty bierze ze sobą kilka rzeczy. (PZ 'Kitty: ') Mam tu nóż, jakieś baterie i linę. Nie wiem czy się przydadzą. Tak czy inaczej, klamki nie było. Winda Mike złapał się tej liny. 'Mike: ' Rany. Mało bakowało. (PZ 'Mike: ') Muszę pamiętać, by patrzeć uważnie pod nogi. Salon Chris patrzy przez okno. 'Chris: ' No popatrze Szefie. Czy to nie to, czego szukała Kitty. 'Szef: ' A czy ja wiem. Idę coś zjeść. 'Chris: ' To i ja pójdę. Kuchnia 'Chris: ' NIEEEEEEEE. Szyba poszła, Szefie. 'Szef: ' Dobra, zamówię Ci nową. Ale teraz coś zjedzmy. Dyspozytornia Topher odłącza zasilanie budynku. (PZ 'Topher: ') Dobra, teraz możemy udać się na dach. Szkoda, że schodami bo winda nie działa. Ale tylko ja mam klucz. Salon 'Chris: ' Szefie, coś się chyba popsuło. 'Szef: ' Sprawdzę korki. (PZ 'Chris: ') Kto śmiał wyłączyć mi prąd. I to w momencie jak Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu sobie oglądałem. Winda 'Mike: ' Kto tam jest? 'Max: ' Mike, to Ty? 'Mike: ' Ta. 'Max: ' Nagle zrobiło się tutaj ciemno. 'Mike: ' Ktoś musiał odciąć zasilanie budynku. Sprawdzę to, ale najpierw muszę uratować tego kota. Korytarz Topher idzie po macku. (PZ 'Topher: ') Szkoda, że żadnej latarki na te wyzwanie nie zabrałem. Salon 'Szef: ' Chris, daj mi klucz do klatki schodowej. 'Chris: ' Czekaj, gdzieś tu. Patrzy pod poduszkę. 'Chris: ' ... O NIE. 'Szef: ' Czyli mamy... 'Chris: ' ...problem. (PZ 'Chris: ') To był zły pomysl, wpuszczać te dzieciaki do domu. Gaśnie prąd, robia bałagan w kuchni, rozbijają szybę a teraz jeszcze nie mogę się dostać na górę. Strych 'Mike: ' Jest trochę ciemno, ale może dam radę. Salon nr3 Kitty patrzy przez okno. 'Kitty: ' No proszę, znalazła się zguba. Kitty wybiaga na dwór. Na zewnątrz 'Kitty: ' A Ty Jo nie bierzesz udziału w wyzwaniu. 'Jo: ' Chuj Cię to obchodzi. 'Kitty: ' Nawet lepiej. Kitty podnosi klamkę 'Kitty: ' Na razie. 'Jo: ' Stój. W willi na korytarzu Jo i Kitty zaczynają się bić o klamkę. 'Jo: ' Oddawaj to. 'Kitty: ' Chyba śnisz. 'Jo: ' Widzę, że chcesz mieć doczynienia z prawdziwym złem. 'Kitty: ' Patrz, darmowe karnety na siłownie. 'Jo: ' Gdzie? Kitty wykorzystuje moment i biegnie do drzwi. Okazuje się, że zamkniete. 'Kitty: ' Szlag. 'Jo: ' Dorwę Cię. 'Kitty: ' Nie dam się. Kitty wyskakuje przez okno w salonie nr 1, po drodzę (razem z Jo), demolują kanapę, fotel, telewizor i lampę. Szef przewraca oczami. (PZ 'Chris: ') Kulturalnie zapraszasz gości do domu, a oni Ci demolują wszystko jak leci. Winda 'Mike: ' Czas zejść ze strychu. (PZ 'Mike: ') Jedyne co zrobiłem, to uderzyłem się w głowę, próbując coś znaleźć w tych ciemnościach. Mike schodzi po linie. Nagle Topher wypada (jak Mike), ale ten go łapie. 'Topher: ' Uff, dzięki stary. 'Mike: ' Oddaj klucz, albo lecisz. 'Topher: ' Nie nie, czekaj. Topher daje Mike'owi klucz do klatki schodowej. Obaj wychodzą na korytarz. 'Topher: ' Cholera, dalej nic nie widzę. Na zewnątrz 'Kitty: ' Uważaj, bo się zmęczysz. 'Jo: ' Oddawaj tą klamkę szmato. W budynku Kitty i Jo wbiegają. Mike otwiera drzwi na klatkę schodową. 'Mike: ' Kitty tutaj. Kitty wchodzi, a Mike zamyka drzwi przed nosem Jo (nie na klucz), powodując, że Jo ma spłaszczony ryj. (PZ 'Jo: ' ) (Ze spłaszczonym ryjem) I jak ja się teraz ludziom pokażę? Na górze 'Kitty: ' Mike, co tu tak ciemno? 'Mike: ' Topher wyłączył zasilanie budynku. 'Kitty: ' Mam tutaj nóz, baterie i jakąś linę. 'Mike: ' Lina się może przydać. Spróbuję udać się na strych i wciągnąć za pomocą niej Maxa, który siedzi uwięziony w windzie. 'Kitty: ' Ale właśnie tylko nią, można udać się na strcyh. Sprawdziałam, schody tam nie prowadzą. 'Mike: ' No wiem. Dobra, to ruszaj. Tylko uważaj, bo łatwo można stąd wypaść w szyb windowy. Szczególnie, że nic nie widać. 'Kitty: ' To trzymaj. Kitty daje Mike'owi linę. Klatka schodowa 'Jo: ' Dorwę tych sku*****nów. Szef wchodzi na klatkę schodową. 'Szef: ' O, już otwarte. Jo i Szef wchodzą na górę. Dyspozytornia 'Szef: ' Pora przywrócić zasilanie. Szef przywraca zasilanie budynku. Łazienka 'Kitty: ' Ała, moje oczy. (PZ 'Kitty: ') Ale się nagle jasno zrobiło. Kitty otwiera okno i wychodzi na zewnątrz. 'Kitty: ' O rety, ale tu ślisko. Topher wchodzi do łazienki. 'Topher: ' Uważaj, bo teraz całe życie przeleci Ci przed oczami. Topher rzuca się w okno, na Kitty, lecz ta skoczyła na dach (udało jej się), a Topher wyleciał przez okno, i zarył twarzą o beton. (PZ 'Topher: ') Będę chyba musiał umówić się na wizytę do denstysty. Dach Widać przerażonego kota Chrisa. (PZ 'Kitty: ') Muszę pomóc temu słodziakowi. 'Kitty: ' Choć do mnie. No nie bój, się. Zabiorę Cię stąd. Będziesz bezpieczny. Kitty udało się "oswoić" kota. Ten po chwili skoczył jej na ręce. 'Kitty: ' Dobrze, teraz trzeba tylko jakoś zejść. (PZ '''Kitty i kot Chrisa) ' Kitty: ' Problem w tym, że z tym kotem nie mogę skakać, bo jeszcze ucieknie. (PZ 'Kitty i kot ') 'kot: ' "Miau". Kitty znajduje rynnę, po której zaczyna zjeżdżać. 'Kitty: ' Trzymaj się malutki. Zaraz nam się uda. Po chwili rynna zaczyna się trząść. 'Kitty: ' Rety co to?! 'Kot Chrisa: ' "Miau" Na dole Widać jak Topher trzęsie rynną. 'Topher: ' Już ja dopilnuję byś ty ryjem o beton zarobiła. (PZ 'Kitty: ') Musiałam coś szybko wymyślić. Kitty skacze na parapet. 'Topher: ' AGRR 'Kitty: ' Spróbuję nożem przeciąć szybę i dostać się do środka. Ciekawe gdzie mnie doprowadzi. Strych 'Mike: ' Jeszcze tylko kawałek (Mike siłuje się z windą) Korytarz 'Max: ' Dzięki Mike. Strych 'Mike: ' Dobra, teraz trzeba ją opuścić. Mike puszcza linę. Słychać jak winda trzasła o ziemie powodując, że kawa Chrisowi się wylała. Salon 'Chris: ' Nosz ja pierdolę. Szef wchodzi do salonu. 'Szef: ' Chris, zasilanie przywrócone, ale winda dalej nie działa. 'Chris: ' Mhm, to już wiemy co tak przed chwilą jebło. Na zewnątrz Kitty przecięła szkło. 'Kitty: ' Choćmy. Kitty wraz z kotem wchodzą na klatkę schodową. Klatka schodowa 'Kitty: ' A więc tutaj nas to zaprowadziło. Salon Kitty wchodzi z kotem Chrisa do salonu. 'Kitty: ' Chris patrz kogo mam. 'Chris: ' TAK! Kitty, wygrywasz wyzwanie. 'Kitty: ' TAK <3 Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Wiecie ile będzie mnie kosztować naprawa windy? I tej dziury w podłodze. Z resztą, kanapa też do wymiany, bo cała ocieka kawą. Że o dwóch oknach nie wspomnę. Ale Kitty, udało Ci się uratować mojego kota, tak więc jesteś bezpieczna. Łap piankę. Bezpieczni są też Mike i Jo. Max, jesteś idiotą i nie masz już tutaj przyjaciół. Topher, sabotowałeś na całej linii. A ostatnia pianka jest dla. . . . . . . . . . . . Tophera 'Topher: ' HA, frajerze. 'Max: ' CO? Wyrzucacie mnie? MNIE? Jeszcze się policzymy. Max udaje się do lódki wstydu 'Chris: ' Kurczę. Już myślałem, ze nie uwolnię się od tego gościa. Została czwórka. Co czeka naszych zawodników następnym razem. Oglądajcie, Total Drama: Luna Island. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island